


[YoungBam/R] One and Only You

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty
Summary: 预警：R。校园恋爱。女仆装。





	[YoungBam/R] One and Only You

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：R。校园恋爱。女仆装。

 

圆领荷叶袖胸前蓬着黑色的蝴蝶结。绒面细颈圈下挂着亮面的小铃铛。围裙、腰封、蕾丝、吊带袜……连高跟小皮鞋都没有落下。崔荣宰看着斑斑蜜色的细腿咽了咽口水。

他深呼吸，撩起斑斑过短的裙摆，一条印着CK标志的骚紫色四角内裤映入眼帘。

“噗……你这是什么啊？”崔荣宰不给面子地当场笑出了声，“怎么做戏还不做全套的？” 

斑斑语塞，猛地拽回了自己的裙子：“我买不到女式的内裤嘛！难不成光着屁股在这等你啊……”他说着，瞥到了崔荣宰不置可否的表情，一瞬间瞪大眼睛。

“不会吧？哥你不会还真以为是——”

“喂，难道不应该吗！哪有女仆穿四角内裤啊，还是紫色！”崔荣宰反驳。

斑斑又被他噎了一下，嘟囔着反正都是要搞的内裤怎么样也没所谓，立刻被崔荣宰恐吓：“你这么说话是会被打电话投诉的。工作态度也太消极了！”

“哎，到底是谁过生日啊？”斑斑委屈，嘴角一撇，作势要起身，“不跟你玩了，今天我生日你都不哄我。”

崔荣宰原本还想再吐槽两句，可听到斑斑这话，配上他撒娇时嘟起来的脸颊肉，小心脏当场融化。

毕竟他们已经快两个月没见过面了。

自从崔荣宰高中毕业、斑斑升入高三后，两人便进入了异地恋阶段。刚开始，他们还会趁周末坐车到彼此的城市里小住两天。但崔荣宰的学业并不轻松，斑斑则要画他的作品集，忙起来睡眠都难以保障。今天还是崔荣宰执意要给斑斑过生日，坐着前一晚的大巴颠簸了回来，才有了眼下这一番对话。

确实，生日这天还是该让着寿星的，何况斑斑还专门准备了……这种衣服。崔荣宰自我检讨，示好一般凑过去抱住了小女仆的腰。

“好啦好啦，我错了。”崔荣宰放软了声音哄道。他扶着斑斑的脸蛋，两片额头抵在一起，“让我抱斑米去床上好不好？今天都听斑米的，嗯？”

斑斑勉强地抵着他蹭了蹭，同意了。

 

.

 

崔荣宰第一次遇见斑斑是在两年前那家五十二街的女仆咖啡厅。

彼时的崔荣宰是全市闻名的J大天才保送生，而斑斑是小了他两级的美术系学弟。相遇的剧情和电视剧里一样老套，却没有那么美好。崔荣宰全副武装躲进这家咖啡厅看少女漫画，正无比认真地推测《玩偶骑士》的大结局走向，迎面撞上了同样来看这本漫画的斑斑。

被撞上时，斑斑正踮着脚翻最上层的书架，毫无防备险些摔倒在地。他发出了一声不小的痛呼，崔荣宰也被撞得不轻。高二的斑斑比现在还瘦，像个刚开始发育的初中生，没肉的肩膀怼得崔荣宰胸疼，呲牙咧嘴倒抽了口凉气。

“啊！你……”

崔荣宰扭过头对上斑斑的眼睛，意识到大事不好。

成绩好、长得帅、保送J 大，并且不断刷新着全校的最高缺勤记录，却能让年级主任没法找他麻烦。崔荣宰是个活在传闻里的酷盖。

但此时，斑斑嘴角上扬，眉毛抬起，眼睛发亮。毫无疑问，是认出了崔保送生的喜悦。他那张惹人注意的厚唇微张，仿佛下一秒就要揭露崔荣宰的身份，让所有人知道：崔荣宰实际上是个会在女仆咖啡厅里看少女漫画的宅男。

崔荣宰不允许这样的事情发生。在斑斑说出什么之前，他扔开手上抓着的七七八八，头也不回地跑出了那家咖啡厅。

——他也正是这样，在逃跑时顺手扔掉了他本该上交给J 大的保送资料，而那上面印着大大的崔荣宰三个字，仿佛一枚“校园一哥爱看少女漫”的实锤。

于是便有了第二天，崔荣宰卡着午休铃声，把刚结束素描课的特长生斑斑堵在美术教室门口的景象。

“嗨。”斑斑友好地笑了笑，“学长，好久不见。”

他的笑容并没有让崔荣宰放松：“你好，我就是想问问昨天……”

“哦，昨天我们在五十二街的——”

“——咖啡厅复习的时候！”崔荣宰眼皮一跳，猛然提高音量，“我不小心落东西了，所以……”

斑斑顿了顿，有意逗这个学长：“哦！你是说最新出的玩偶——”

“对！”崔荣宰太阳穴一抽，眼疾手快地捂住了斑斑的嘴巴。周围看戏的特长生们已经快把他们盯穿了，吓得他出了一身冷汗，“是的，就是这样，哈哈。那个，你今天有空吗？中午没事吧？我请你吃个饭，我们边走边说。”

他只是想逃离咔擦咔擦的摄像头，慌张的样子逗得斑斑险些笑场，只好拉着崔荣宰往门外走：“真的吗？那谢谢学长了。你是要去昨天的店里拿了东西吧，那不如就在五十二街附近吃。我知道有个很好吃的泰料……”

他嘴上念叨得煞有介事，却拽着崔荣宰一路走向了他的储物柜。当他掏出属于崔荣宰的资料袋，并归还失主时，崔荣宰的脑瓜还没转过弯来——五十二街并没有泰料，他不需要去店里拿东西，以及，刚刚这个学弟貌似在装傻。

“荣宰哥，抱歉啊，刚刚逗你玩的。你不用真的请我吃饭啦。”斑斑善解人意地朝崔荣宰眨眼，“我知道你只是想让我保密。你放心，我也喜欢看漫画，所以能懂你的感觉。我不会和别人说的。”

崔荣宰看着斑斑的眼睛，心尖有点暖。

那双眼睛干净又狡黠，像恶作剧成功的孩子，又像看遍了世故的大人。

 

.

 

斑斑正是这样一个矛盾体。

他会为了做爱时玩出各种花样而恶补几百部小黄片，在崔荣宰面前神态自若地解释他今天想尝试的play。但他也会对崔荣宰突然说的糟糕情话毫无抵抗力，要么是软绵绵地提着嗓子反驳，要么是红着脸蛋装死。

崔荣宰托着斑斑的屁股，正面抱着考拉似的恋人走进了卧室。他颠了颠怀里的人，说“斑啊，你怎么又轻了”，便能收获一记欲盖弥彰的踹。

一身清纯可爱女仆装的斑斑从崔荣宰怀里跳下来，豪迈地岔开腿，手一扬内裤便飞到了地上。他把崔荣宰按在床边坐好，随即双膝着地，扒开了崔荣宰的裤头。

“这这这么突然？”崔荣宰被他吓得捂住了裆，“就，就直接开始吗？”

斑斑握着他还没苏醒的性器，假装认真地歪头：“对啊。主人您还有什么别的要求吗？”

噗。

崔荣宰想笑，却屈于寿星视线的威压，屁都不敢乱放。好在斑斑很快动起手来，没给他更多笑场的机会，便陷入了情欲的海洋。

他们做的次数足够多，斑斑清楚地知道怎么让崔荣宰快速硬起来。从下往上的角度让崔荣宰看不见斑斑的表情，但能看见那双骨节分明的手顺着他的茎身揉到睾丸，再反复用手心包裹着根部，向上撸动到龟头。不多时，崔荣宰的小腹便热了起来。他喊了一声斑米，对方便会意，眯着眼睛贴上去，含住了那根半勃的阴茎。 

斑斑喜欢在口交时享受绝对的主动。他一手按着崔荣宰，制止他任何出格的顶胯，一边含住龟头小幅度地吞吐。等那根性器在他猫咪似的啄吻下完全勃起，他再将粗大的头部抵进口腔深处，蹩着眉放松喉口，直到崔荣宰发出难以抑制的喘息。

“啊，斑米……”崔荣宰忍不住哑着嗓子道。他的指尖穿插在斑斑浅色的发丝间，催促对方多含进去一些。

他今夜的小女仆闻言点头，熟练地将崔荣宰的性器迎进了喉咙里。那双肉唇几乎包裹了肉柱的大半，而硕大的龟头被他喉道的软肉挤压着，爽得崔荣宰阿西了一声。可惜吞下整根对于斑斑来说还是太困难了。他只好借着无法吞咽而流下的唾液润滑，用掌心好好照顾裸露在外的部分，一时间卧室里尽是咕叽咕叽的水声。

崔荣宰被伺候得直哼哼。他此刻的待遇有些过好：只需要靠在床头，便有双滑腻的嘴唇含住他的性器，一下下蹭在他的柱身上。提供服务的漂亮恋人穿着裙子趴在他胯间，前后动着脑袋吞吐，又乖又浪。

正常人都无法抗拒这个景象。崔荣宰也鼻腔发热，脑子里倏然灵光一闪。

“斑啊，”崔荣宰嘿嘿了两声，故意学那些小黄漫，捏了捏斑斑的耳尖，“主人待会全部射给你，要好好接住啊，知道吧？”

他本意只是随口调戏一下，没想到腿间的小脑袋瞬间顿住，手里的耳尖也立刻滚烫了起来。

这让崔荣宰玩心大起，立刻反复追问起来，不给斑斑半点糊弄过去的机会。好半天，他的小女仆才微不可查地点了头，却只让崔荣宰得寸进尺。他摆着架子说女仆不能只点头啊，得好好说话让主人开心，害得斑斑脸到脖子都红了一片，最后只能装傻，专心吮那根勃发的肉具。

正所谓熟能生巧，斑斑的口活确实不是盖的。他专注的攻势让崔荣宰失去了余裕，很快把那几句骚话抛在脑后。以至于崔荣宰临近高潮，想和往常一样从斑斑嘴里退出来时，他对那张温热口腔的阻拦毫无头绪，甚至慌乱地想要制止。

“呃，放、放开啊斑，我要射了！嗯——”

手足无措地，崔荣宰看着一股腥膻落在了斑斑舌头上，更多的则由于他的不配合，乱七八糟地喷在了斑斑的胸口和脸颊。

崔荣宰看呆了：“斑米，我……”

“主人……”他的恋人糯糯地打断，说话时视线垂着，手指揪住裙摆，脸颊上也一片绯红，“对不起，斑米没接住主人的东西。请主人惩罚斑米吧。”

 

.

 

在斑斑羞得钻进地洞之前，崔荣宰一阵恍惚，回想起他这句台词的由来。

刚在一起的那段时间里，崔荣宰和斑斑最经常爆发的争吵，便是关于《玩偶骑士》里仁馨最甜的CP到底是Junior还是JB。斑斑觉得Junior长得比JB帅气，崔荣宰觉得JB比Junior有男人味。两个人各执一词，并不断尝试着把对方吸纳进自己的阵营。

“你！你怎么又在画仁馨和Junior啵啵！”崔荣宰一拍大腿，夺过斑斑的草稿纸，上面赫然是那两位俊男靓女亲嘴的草图。

斑斑翻了个白眼，伸长了胳膊抢回草稿纸：“干嘛，我还没说你偷偷看JB的同人文呢。你们JB仁馨都大结局官宣了，还管我圈地自萌嗑个CP啊？”

“不行，我不管，反正你不许画。”崔荣宰把草稿纸藏到身后，眼珠子滴溜溜一转，说，“你非要画就画我跟你啵啵！反正不许是Junior。”

“Ewww！我没事画那个干什么啊……”斑斑嫌弃。

可崔荣宰不依不饶：“你连我跟你都不画，凭什么画Junior和仁馨？”

他这问题提得很有水平。斑斑似乎被说服了，任由崔荣宰销毁了他那张草稿，并短暂地停下了产出CP图的大业。

那时的崔荣宰为自己的壮举而自豪，趁热打铁，连着一星期给斑斑转发“JB仁馨的适配性详解”“你所不知道的七十七颗JB仁馨惊天巨糖”等安利物料。直到某天，斑斑突然传来一个pdf文件，扉页上的彩图吓得崔荣宰摔碎了手机屏。

“这，这是啥啊？？？”崔荣宰抓狂。

“我们俩啵啵的图啊，你之前答应我画了这个就能画Junior和仁馨啵啵的。”斑斑偷笑着看崔荣宰的表情，“荣宰哥那么喜欢女仆装，所以就让哥穿了。”

图片上的两个男生确实与崔荣宰和斑斑有八分神似，里面的斑斑闭着眼亲在崔荣宰脸颊上。问题在于，那个崔荣宰蓬松的脑袋上顶着蕾丝头花，身上也穿着娇俏无比的黑白连衣裙，手里甚至还抱了个托盘。他瘪着嘴委委屈屈，像只受欺负了的水獭，旁边还有个巨大的文字泡，上书一行大字——

“……主人，请惩罚我吧？？？”

崔荣宰念出声的同时，眼球快翻到后脑勺里了。

他扭头看到斑斑笑得上蹿下跳的样子，气得牙痒痒，扑上去逮着斑斑就是一阵挠。斑斑本来就怕痒，这下被挠得更是上气不接下气，一边大笑一边说哥我错了下回给你画一个正常的，却还是没能逃脱给崔荣宰买三天早餐的命运。

崔荣宰突然有些茫然。

原来他和斑斑已经一起走了这么远了。

 

.

 

等崔荣宰回过神，他已经把斑斑钉在床铺里了。粗大的阴茎撑开细嫩的肠肉，轻车熟路地找到前列腺，逼出斑斑的一声高叫。

“荣、荣宰哥呜……”

他的小女仆还裹着一身服饰，只有屁股和大腿光着，性感得很。崔荣宰忍不住分出一只手抚摸斑斑的腿根内侧，皮肤光滑。往上是正汩汩地淌着蜜液的私处，往下是两条包在吊带袜里的细腿，色得崔荣宰快要流出鼻血。

蓬松的裙摆有些碍事。崔荣宰三番两次撩起后又落了回来，有些心急。他从那个小洞里退了出来，示意斑斑翻个身趴下：“来，换个姿势。这样不方便。”

他没想到斑斑会不同意。男孩固执地摇摇头，细软的声音打着颤，脖子上的铃铛也清脆地响：“我想看着哥做……”他主动张开了腿，双手抱着裙子，任崔荣宰予取予求，“这样可以吗？”

太可以了。

斑斑的骨架小，腰胯更是窄得不像样，连带着穴眼都紧得惊人。此时他穿着裙子，让崔荣宰真有种身下是个女孩的错觉。他握住斑斑没多少肉的小屁股，扶着阴茎重新顶进去，才抽动几下就惹得斑斑瘫软了腰。瘦小的男孩子发出欲哭的呻吟，被崔荣宰青涩的顶撞打碎成一声声喘，喘得两个人都浑身发烫。

“哥、呜，别……你慢，慢点……”

崔荣宰没有听见。斑斑的里面太热，太紧，让他根本没法分心思考，只想好好驯服这两个月没使用的肉洞。所有叫喊在他耳边过滤成了无意义的音节，等他的理智回笼，斑斑已经被操干得小声抽噎，肉乎乎的脸蛋皱成一团，却还一动不动地抱着裙子张着腿。

“真的不行……荣宰哥！慢一点，呜呜……”斑斑扭了扭腰，“太多了、我不想那么快射……”

自诩体贴的崔荣宰回神时连忙放慢了速度，低声道了歉，他凑过去和斑斑交换了一个亲吻，唇舌温和地纠缠在一起。

可惜这份柔情被斑斑咬紧的牙关打断，是崔荣宰再一次碾过了他脆弱的前列腺。斑斑难以自抑地扬起下巴，缺氧一般大口呼吸。而崔荣宰看向斑斑今晚都未被抚慰的性器，涨红的前端赫然渗出了几滴清液，昭告着它的主人有多么动情。

“斑米，今天好敏感……”崔荣宰语气里不乏讶异，一只手圈住斑斑流着泪的肉茎，身后的肠肉立刻咬得更紧了，“怎么回事？感觉你比我还喜欢女仆装啊？”

“呀，没有！我是因为你喜欢才……”斑斑差点急得坐了起来。

“不能撒谎啊。”崔荣宰一巴掌抽在斑斑的臀尖上，不算重，但是声音响亮得很，足够让斑斑害臊。他故意板着脸，“都湿成这样了还说不是。主人可不喜欢你这样。”

“啊，你别说了……”斑斑被他说得反而更热了，也不知道自己怎么回事，脚趾都羞得蜷在一起。

在这之前，他们有几次想尝试只靠前列腺高潮，却都没有成功。唯一接近的一回是崔荣宰毕业的那个晚上。他们从进房间那刻便缠在了一起，带着校园、烟火和汗液的味道接吻、抚摸、扩张。

斑斑那晚的眼睛格外地亮。他的两条长腿架在崔荣宰的臂弯上，整个人被抱在洗手台上操。湿漉漉的体液黏在皮肤上，而夏天的晚风又格外凉。斑斑身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，索性紧紧攀住崔荣宰，像是濒死的人抱住最后一根稻草。

“斑米，斑米……”

崔荣宰那时正是这般急促地唤着他。

“斑米，斑米……”

斑斑攥着裙子的指节都发了白，回忆与现实重合在一块儿。耳边是崔荣宰低沉又蘸了蜜般的喘息，下腹是层层叠叠持续堆积的酥麻快意，整个人融化在灼人的情欲里。有一瞬间，他觉得时间和空间都静止了，剩下的只有崔荣宰扑在他颈侧的吐息，以及他战栗的每一寸肌肤，和毛孔里过载的、无法宣泄的欢愉。

他距离顶峰只差最后一步，崔荣宰清楚。于是他在起伏的热浪里看向斑斑的眼睛，里面盛着一层明亮的水雾与他的倒影。

“斑米，”他听见了自己的声音，“我爱你。”

他说得诚挚，仿佛世界上再没有更重要的事情。而斑斑张嘴回应，却发不出声音——

他猛地抖了抖，世界被按下静音。下一秒，高潮了的斑斑瘫软进一个满是浊液的熟悉怀抱里。

 

-END-

 


End file.
